The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPH17300’. ‘KLEPH17300’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in July 2012 in Latina, Italy between the female Petunia variety, ‘Duesurmar’, also commercially known as SURPRISE ‘Marine’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,673) and the male Petunia variety VIVA ‘Blue Ocean’ (patent status unknown).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEPH17300’ was selected from the group of plants in April 2013 in Latina, Italy. In May 2013, ‘KLEPH17300’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal tip cuttings in Latina, Italy. ‘KLEPH17300’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tissue culture and terminal tip cuttings.